


An Untouched Canvas

by CrystalFemmes (Nocturnal_Introvert)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Coming of Age, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Romantic Friendship, Shapeshifting, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 10:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4872760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Introvert/pseuds/CrystalFemmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amethyst and Vidalia have always been close, but after Amethyst regenerates into an older-looking gem, the dynamics of their friendship becomes something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Untouched Canvas

"So you can like, shapeshift, right?" Vidalia asked, looking off into the distance and snapping her bubblegum loudly.  
Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, into anything really." She shrugged. "It's pretty cool, I know."  
Vidalia laughed. "Well you're not wrong." She agreed, grinning at the gem's confidence. She looked down to adjust her shirt casually. "Sooo if I asked you to shift into Marty right now....?"  
Amethyst laughed and suddenly a purple version of Marty was standing in her place. "Like this?! 'Hi I'm Marty and I left the hottest, coolest chick in the universe so I could go be a jerk to community college drop outs."  
Vidalia gasped in surprise at seeing the old face, then nearly fell to the ground laughing. "Too true." She agreed, trying not to choke on her gum.  
Amethyst grinned and switched back to herself, just one incarnation after her child-self, a twenty something looking gem with a long undercut and a few added piercings. "You know I meant what I said, right?" She asked, suddenly sheepish.  
"That you can shapeshift? I saw!" Vidalia shrugged as she saw Amethyst shake her head no. "That that old fart was a jerk to Greg, who could've done great things without him?"  
Amethyst blushed. "No... That you're the coolest, hottest chick in the universe!" She clarified, smiling wide.  
Vidalia laughed. "I am not, Ame!" She said, pushing the gem playfully. "I'm just some nearly thirty year old girl who got abandoned by her baby daddy. I'm nothing special."  
Amethyst shook her head. "You're everything, V. You're the most hardcore chick I've ever met. And I hang out with aliens!"  
Vidalia smiled and ruffled Amethyst's hair. "Oh shush, you!" She teased, pulling her into a tight hug. "But really, thank you... It means a lot. You know, I've always really looked up to you. Even when you like, looked like a little kid."  
Amethyst squeezed her best friend affectionately, and felt her heart leap as she heard her speak. "No way! I'm the one who looks up to you! You're so laid-back and collected! I want to be just like you."  
Vidalia smiled at the gem and shook her head. "Well if you decide to be like me, just don't fuck it up and have an eight year old you can barely support before you're out of your twenties."  
"Its a few thousand years late for that!" Amethyst teased.  
Vidalia laughed and pulled the gem even closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. The two were silent for a moment. Times like these were by no means uncommon, ever since Amethyst had regenerated four years ago things had gotten... Tense. Neither of them were sure what to do with their new-found attraction to each other. They had always loved each other. But it was different then. It was more of a familial and friendly type of love. Now, those feelings weren't gone, but there was more to them.  
Amethyst couldn't be in the room with Vidalia while she was changing without noticing all the beautiful changes that had come with having Sour Cream. The stretch marks that covered her hips, thighs, breasts and stomach like lightning bolts stretching across a clear sky; the way her thighs now touched; and the way her hips seemed somehow wider and fuller. She was beautiful before... But now, she looked like a 'real' woman, and a real mother. Something about it made Amethyst dizzy just thinking about it.  
But Amethyst was a multi-thousand year old gem, and Vidalia was a 27 year old single mother raising a family on her own, and no matter how hard Amethyst tried to act on or talk about her feelings, it just somehow seemed wrong.  
Sure, Amethyst helped take care of Sour Cream, but she was in no way ready to be a step-mother. She hardly knew enough about humans to really fully define the word mother. Maybe she was thinking about things a little too... Seriously. But what she knew was that she loved Vidalia, and she didn't want to keep those feelings inside.  
"V...?" Amethyst asked quietly, letting her hand slip around Vidalia's as she interlaced her fingers with hers. "Can I ask you something?"  
Vidalia nodded. "Anything." She told her, the corner of her mouth inching into a smile.  
"Do you think... Could we... Am I..." She sighed and looked at the ground, as if the words she wanted to say would be written in the grass below their bare feet.  
"I like you, Amethyst." Vidalia said suddenly, loudly chewing her gum to distract herself from the intruding fear of rejection that had clouded her mind ever since Morty left her. "I think you're beautiful... Not just like, in how you look, but in how you are. You're a kickass alien who turns into a bird all the time and plays the drums... You're... You're wonderful... Oh my god." Vidalia's face turned as pink as her bubblegum as she finished her musing, and she desperately searched amethyst's face for a reaction.  
Amethyst responded by cupping the blonde's face in her hands and gently pressing her lips against hers.  
Vidalia pulled back suddenly, smiling. "Ame... Am I your first kiss?!" She asked, repressing laughter.  
"What?! Why?!" Amethyst blushed, hiding her face behind her long purple bangs.  
"No, no! Don't worry! I can tell, but you're cute! It's okay!" Vidalia reassured her, rubbing her back. "Here, like this." She leaned her face towards her. "Close your eyes, like this, okay? Purse your lips a bit... Not that much! Okay, now don't be so gentle, I'm a big girl I can handle it."  
Amethyst nodded and kissed Vidalia again, this time a bit more passionately and wild in a rush of excitement and nerves. She pulled her head back with a loud smack. "Like that?"  
Vidalia was grinning. "Oh god... Yes." She chuckled.  
"What?!" Amethyst groaned, worried she'd done something wrong again.  
"No, no! It's good! A lot better! It's just..." The blonde smiled sheepishly and ran her hand through her long hair. "Your lips are sooo much softer than anyone I've been with.... I mean I know you're not like... A human girl... But I always had a feeling I'd like kissing girls better."  
"And I always knew I'd like kissing single moms." Amethyst joked, quickly kissing her cheek.  
The two laughed in each other's embrace for a moment before another heavy silence fell on them like a sudden, rolling fog.  
"Soo..." Vidalia said, blowing a large, pink bubble. "If you want, we could go to my place... Sour Cream is at the Dewey's house for the night."  
"If that's okay with you! I mean... It's been awhile since we had one of our sleepovers. Jeez...I think SC wasn't even in school yet!" Amethyst said, shrugging.  
"Then that means it's been far too long!" Vidalia took her keys out of her pocket and spun the ring around on her finger. "Alright, let's roll." She said, grinning.

When the girls got to Vidalia's house, everything was eerily quiet. Without Sour Cream blaring his music, the house seemed so empty.  
"It's like a ghost town in here." Amethyst noted, keeping her voice down to avoid breaking the silence completely.  
Vidalia laughed. "I know, it's unusual, what with my little dj and all.... Come on in though. It's alright. It's still the same house."  
Amethyst nodded and walked through the kitchen into Vidalia's 'room', which they both knew at one point had been a walk in closet off the living room. It wasn't big, but it just screamed Vidalia. There were paint brushes scewed on the tiny desk next to the window, vinyl albums piled on the shelf, and paintings hung up on every tiny inch of the wall. Amethyst blushed as she realized how many new ones were of her.  
"Oh, don't mind the mess! I'm sorry about that." Vidalia said, quickly putting the paintbrushes into a cup, minus one which she slid behind her ear. She followed Amethyst's eyes to a still slightly wet painting, done all up in shades of purple. "Oh... I see you've noticed my favorite model has made some more appearances." She grinned. Her voice lowered. "Actually... I've been planning on doing another piece... If you're interested."  
Amethyst tilted her head curiously. "Oh yeah?"  
Vidalia nodded and pulled a palette of watercolors out from the drawer of the desk. "It's a type of canvas I haven't really tried before..." She admitted. "But it's probably the most beautiful material I've ever seen."  
Amethyst blushed and moved closer to her. "And what might that be, V?" She asked, her voice low and raspy.  
Vidalia pulled the paintbrush out from behind her ear. "Oh, just a little something called Amethyst." She told her, reaching out to lift the gem's shirt over her head.  
Although gems didn't quite have the same type of biology or ideas about 'nakedness' as humans, Amethyst couldn't help but feel exposed as she felt Vidalia's gaze drift down her torso.  
"Now let's see..." The blonde mused, dipping her brush in a glass of water. "What is beautiful enough to belong on such a canvas?" She eventually decided on a silvery grey color, and dragged the thin bristles against the skin of Amethyst chest, right near her gem.  
Amethyst shivered as she felt the wet mixture of paint and water on her flesh. She watched as Vidalia painted swirls around her breasts and gemstone before dipping down to her ribs. "I love you" Vidalia painted. Amethyst felt her heart skip a beat.  
Vidalia set down the paintbrush and traced her dried paintings with her fingertips.  
"It's beautiful..." Amethyst whispered.  
"You're beautiful." Vidalia replied. She wrapped her arms around Amethyst's waist and pulled her close, feeling her hardened nipples poking against Vidalia's ribs through her shirt. She leaned down to kiss her, roughly sucking on Amethyst's lower lip. The gem let out a soft gasp of surprise and kissed her back, shivering.  
Vidalia pushed against Amethyst, steering her towards the small, twin sized bed. She pressed her body against her and leaned her back against the bed, sliding her hands down her waist and hooking her fingers beneath the band of the gem's tights. Vidalia looked into Amethyst's eyes until she got a nod of approval before pulling the leggings down and off Amethyst's legs.  
"So you know how you can shapeshift into anything?" Vidalia asked, grinning.  
Amethyst nodded, still out of breath from all that was going on. "Why?"  
"Do you take requests?"  
"Depends what you've got in mind." Amethyst shrugged.  
Vidalia reached over to the desk and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil, quickly scribbling curving lines onto the paper. "Something like this?" She asked, holding her drawing up.  
Amethyst rolled her eyes playfully, then nodded. "Anything for you, V." She joked. It took a second to get it right, but soon there was a long, thick, curling purple tentacle between the gem's legs, erect and writhing with a hint of ooze dripping from it's tip.  
Vidalia swallowed hard. "I-it's a little bigger than I expected." She admitted, sizing it up.  
"Is that bad? I can fix it..."  
She shook her head. "No, no, just surprised is all. I like it." Vidalia gently grasped the tentacle in her hand and ran her fingertips up the length of it, paying careful attention to the fluid leaking out of its tip. She then leaned forward and licked off the ooze, surprised by its slightly sweet flavor. She heard Amethyst let out a soft moan, which only encouraged her more, She wrapped her lips around the tentacle and sucked roughly on the tip, letting her spit drip down it.  
Amethyst gasped, surprised at the new feelings of pleasure that were taking over her body like waves of electricity. "V-Vidalia...I want you." She panted, her eyes half-lidded.  
Vidalia took her cues and started to slip off her jeans, nearly having to peel them off due to their tightness. In only her panties, she straddled Amethyst, her legs wrapped around the gem's upper thighs. She could feel her wetness, nearly dripping onto Amethyst's legs.  
Almost with a mind of its own, the tentacle slipped up into Vidalia's panties and began to circle around her clit and tease her hole. The blonde let out a gasp of surprise and quickly pulled down her panties, revealing her dripping pussy to Amethyst and her new tentacle.  
Vidalia scooted herself up a bit and grasped Amethyst's begging appendage. She lifted her hips up and tugged at the length of the massive purple tentacle, guiding it towards her waiting hole.  
Amethyst moaned as Vidalia's hand wrapped around her, sliding up and down in fluid, quick motions. Before she had a chance to even adjust to that, Vidalia brought her hips down hard, the erect tentacle sliding quickly into her pussy as far as it could go. Amethyst half moaned-half gasped as she felt Vidalia's warm wetness surround her.  
Vidalia pulled the tentacle as far inside her as her body would allow, feeling it fill her up entirely. She moved her hips forward, grinding on it, getting tingles as she heard Amethyst squeak and pant in pleasure.  
Amethyst grabbed Vidalia's hips and lifted her up off the tentacle, just barely letting the tip stay inside her wet hole. She then pulled her back down, and repeated the motion again and again, gaining speed as she did. Vidalia put her hands on Amethyst's chest, helping her gain some leverage as she rode the gem's pseudo-cock.  
"Ame..." Vidalia groaned, her body shaking. "I think I'm gonna come soon...."  
Having no idea what this meant, but assuming it was something good, Amethyst nodded and leaned up to pull Vidalia's shirt up over her head. Surprisingly, she was wearing no bra. Seeing her small, pink, hard nipples nearly made Amethyst drool.  
She moved her head up and began to suck on Vidalia's nipples, taking them gently between her teeth and pulling as the blonde continued to ride her. Before long, Vidalia was quivering, her back arching. Amethyst felt Vidalia tighten around her, becoming incredibly wet and nearly squeezing the tentacle inside her. "Nn...Amethyst!" She moaned, leaning her head back and riding out her orgasm.  
After Vidalia came, she moved off the tentacle and grasped it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around it and pumping it quickly. She leaned down to tease the still-oozing tip with her tongue, pulling it into her mouth to suck on it.  
Before too long, Amethyst felt a weird rush of electrical pleasure flood her body. "O-oh godd." She groaned, biting her bottom lip. She felt goosebumps cover her flesh, which was rare in gems, and felt the pleasure overtake her. Her mind went blank, and all she could focus on was how good she felt.  
Vidalia felt her mouth fill with something sticky and sweet, but it was nothing like she'd ever experienced before. Before she could swallow it all, there was more, and she felt it drip out of her mouth and down her chin onto her chest. She caught a glimpse of it. It was a thick, dark purple fluid, goo-like in consistency. It tasted so good, she was more than happy that Amethyst still had a whole other load for her. She swallowed a mouthful and let Amethyst fill it up again, swallowing as quickly as she could. When Amethyst was done coming, Vidalia licked the extra cum off her bottom lip and grinned.  
After a few moments of gasping and returning to reality, Amethyst pulled Vidalia down on top of her, holding her close. "I think I want to keep it..." She mumbled breathlessly.  
Vidalia laughed, kissing her on the cheek. "And I think I want to keep you." She said, smiling in the warmth of her love's embrace.


End file.
